


Infinity

by Celinarose



Series: Frost and Flame [6]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 09:16:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7568626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celinarose/pseuds/Celinarose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He sees everything's, nothings and much more. Wholock. Master/Moriarty</p>
            </blockquote>





	Infinity

The Timelord stares into space, his hands drumming against the wooden table in a repeated pattern. The consulting criminal looks up questioningly, and his companion returns his gaze. The dark haired man sees an abyssal vortex in the grey eyes of the Master. He sees the sound of the drums, the eyes of a little child, corrupted by the endless power. He sees the pain of loss, the terror as two entire planets burn up in never ending war. He sees fear of oblivion, and a man who ran away while his friend fought as the greatest soldier. He sees hate, as a best friend turns to an enemy. He sees many faces, and a life worth hundreds, thousands of years. He sees, infinity.

**Author's Note:**

> Just felt like it today. This is obviously much earlier in the timeline. I will fix the series order accordingly. Please review!:)


End file.
